


Stay

by campkeesley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Protective Dean, Sam Winchester appearance, Sweet, fluffy fluff, heart eyes, netflix and chill with Dean, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campkeesley/pseuds/campkeesley
Summary: A soft one shot about how Dean helps you deal with the hunting life.





	Stay

No one stumbled into the hunting life. All hunters are born in tragedy, including you. You wouldn’t be bunking with the Winchesters otherwise. The first few weeks, were surprisingly easy. You were too exhausted to think with all the hunting and training and researching.  
It was the months afterwards that crept up on you. It was when you relaxed into hunting life and got used to the routine of it all, that’s when the nightmares came. 

 

You had several sleepless nights and the boys noticed. They joked with you about the bags under your eyes, but they also gave you space. Then Sam pulled you aside and let you know he was available if you wanted to talk. Dean poured you a whiskey, raised his glass and clinked it with yours. He suggested a movie night and pulled out a lot of cheesy classics. That helped a bit since you ended up falling asleep mid way through Animal House. You woke up tucked into your bed, feeling rested for the first time in weeks.  
“Thanks for that,” you said as Dean tore into some pancakes the next morning. “Happens to us all at some point,” Dean said nonchalantly. “Even you?” You asked, your hand curled up in the sleeves of your pajamas. Dean looked up at you, a soft smile on his lips. “Even me,” he said. You wrapped your arms around his neck, hugging him. He patted your arm. “You’ll be ok,” he said softly.  
And you were ok, for awhile. Sometimes the boys would sense you needed help and the Netflix marathon would begin with Dean or Sam would take you on a long run with him. But there were also nights you didn’t want to talk about. The nights when you ran endlessly in your nightmares, always being chased, always feeling the hot, stinking breath on your neck. Some nights you screamed and Sam or Dean would be at your door ready to calm you. At least those nights were few and far between. 

 

It had been months now and the nightmares lessened. Then you had a close call with a vamp nest but you were fine. At least you thought you were until it was 2am and you still hadn’t slept a wink. The bunker was silent. You crept out of your room and padded over to Dean’s room. You felt closest to Dean, bonding with him instantly over horror movies and pizza, so it made sense to you to knock on his door. He didn’t answer right away and you were about to leave and head back to your room.  
Dean’s eyes were full of sleep as he answered the door, his pjs slightly rumpled as he leaned against the door frame. He looked down into your exhausted eyes and opened the door wider, motioning you inside. He climbed into his bed and patted the spot next to him. You climbed beside him hesitantly as he wrapped his strong arm around you. You felt your heart pounding nervously as you settled in next to him. Dean sensing your unease, tilted your chin towards him. “I got you,” he said, his voice gravelly and sleepy. You looked into his emerald eyes and let your body relax against him.  
You didn’t talk about it the next day, but when it got bad, you rarely slept alone. Dean seemed to have a sixth sense for your bad nights. He would stroll past your door, peek his head in, seeing you thumbing through Netflix options or painting your toenails for the millionth time that night, and grab his pillow. He would shove you gently aside as he plopped next to you on your bed. “You want me to stay, I’ll stay,” he said. The two of you would lay in silence, watching tv or reading until you could hear Dean’s gentle snores next to you, your eyes heavy with sleep. The next morning you would wake up alone, feeling rested and grateful.  
Then the nighttime routine got easier. Dean seemed to enjoy cuddling with you, even when you didn’t have the nightmares and the two of you would have long conversations into the night. Some nights the words would drift from your lips as you fell asleep. “Stay,” you would whisper as you nestled into his arms, your head resting on his broad chest, as Dean wrapped his arms around you. You had never felt safer than wrapped in Dean’s arms. 

 

One night as you lay on your side to look at Dean, you couldn’t help but smile. He couldn’t stop smiling at you either. The two of you stilled as you felt the comfortable silence grow between the two of you. Dean brushed aside your hair and it was happening before you knew it. You’re not even sure who started it but you were kissing Dean. He kissed you softly, slowly, relishing the taste of your lips. You melted against Dean, feeling a sense of relief that he might be enjoying this as much as you.  
Dean pulled away, sitting up. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cross the line there,” he said, his voice gruff. He got up quickly, heading to the door. “Dean,” you said softly, barely able to get the words out. “Stay,” you said. He turned, an unreadable expression on his face. You were kneeling on your bed as Dean closed the gap between you in two wide steps. He tilted your chin towards him. You looked into his bright green eyes, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiled. Up close you could see every freckle that dotted his cheeks even in the dim light. “Stay?” He asked, searching your eyes. You nodded your head, breaking into a wide grin. Dean kissed you, deeply, cupping your face in his strong hands.  
Dean never left.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I like a sweet and fluffy Dean


End file.
